This invention relates to a stamp member used in a stamp apparatus.
Conventionally, a stamp member is made of a material which is sensitive to light such as ultraviolet rays. In order to make a stamp pattern on the stamp member, the stamp member is laid on an original sheet, and is irradiated with the light via the original sheet. Irradiated portions of the stamp member are cured while non-irradiated portions of the stamp member are not cured. The non-irradiated (non-cured) portions of the stamp member are removed by washing, so that a stamp pattern is formed on the stamp member.
In general, the original sheet is made of a transparent sheet on which a certain pattern (hereinafter referred to as an original pattern) is printed with ink. That is, there is a possibility that the original pattern of the original sheet melts when irradiated by the light. In such a case, the molten original pattern may be adhered to the stamp member. Thus, it is desired to prevent that the original pattern of the original sheet is adhered to the stamp member.
Further, when the stamp member (on which the stamp pattern is formed) is in use, there is a possibility that the stamp member swells due to the impregnated stamp ink.
Furthermore, when the stamp member is mounted to a stamp apparatus, a spacer may be provided between the stamp member and the stamp apparatus. The spacer is provided with through-holes for allowing stamp ink to reach the stamp member. In such a case, when the stamp member is urged onto a recording media, a urging force is not sufficiently applied to portions of the stamp member under the through-holes. Thus, the pressure applied to the stamp member is not uniform.